


The List

by MicrosoftPain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Could be Prinxiety? They say I love you, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Kinda, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but like not, i put it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain
Summary: “Hey, Roman, can I ask you something?” Virgil asked.“Sure Emo, what’s up?”“Remember at the mall when I was trying to convince you that talking to Nico was a mistake? What did you mean when you said ‘if it is I’ll add it to the list’?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> It’s is 1:07 AM so if I made a mistake or this sucks don’t @ me
> 
> Ideas hit when they hit

Roman flopped down on the Mindpalace sofa dramatically, all but swooning at the memory of Nico. It had only been five minutes since they’d gotten back from the mall, but Roman was already starting to miss him. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, settling down beside the other side.

“He was  so  hot.” Roman muttered, throwing his arm over his face.

“Hm, yeah, he was. Good call.” Virgil replied. Roman peeked out from behind his arm, sending a small smile towards Virgil, who tentatively smiled back.

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Virgil said, and Roman sat up.

“Shoot. With the question I mean. Not literally.” Virgil cocked an eyebrow.

“I know what you meant Princey.”

“Clarity never hurts. I learned that from Lo.” Roman explained, adjusting his imaginary glasses. Virgil rolled his eyes again half heartedly. At this rate he was pretty sure they’d roll right out of his head before the evening was through.

“Cool. I guess. Anyway, while we were at the mall and I was trying to convince you that going to talk to Nico was a mistake you replied with ‘if it is I’ll add it to the list’ or something like that. What did you mean?”

Beside him, Roman tensed, his previous laid back posture turning stiff. It only lasted a second, and Roman’s charming smile plastered across his features once more. Virgil wasn’t even sure if he’d seen it right.

“Oh, that was nothing. Just a spur of the moment thought. Don’t worry your pretty little head Panic at the Everywhere.” Roman replied, voice thick with faux charm.

Virgil squinted at the him.

“Look Princey, I spent years with Deceit, I know what a lie looks like. Try again.” He turned so his whole body was facing Roman, their knees brushing against each other as he moved.

“I swear on my sword, no monsters are plaguing my mind, fair knight!” Roman said dramatically, bringing his hands up in a sorry attempt at his usual gesture.

“Please, Roman? I’m here for you, y’know.” Virgil begged, placing a hand on Romans shoulder. Roman’s lip wobbled.

Virgil didn’t have time to react before Roman was slumping over forward in the fetal position, head between his knees, and hiccuping sobs wracking his form.

“Oh no.” Virgil muttered. He definitely did not expect that. Maybe more denial and a short half-assed explanation, but not tears. Not... a whole ass mental breakdown. Virgil cursed himself internally. He was so not good at emotional comfort, or emotional anything really.

“Roman. Hey.” He tried, tightening his grip on the crying prince’s shoulder. Roman didn’t react. “You wanna tell me what’s up... buddy..?”

Virgil bit his lip. Roman was still ignoring him, but that was okay. Maybe he just needed to get it out of his system? Virgil has no idea what ‘it’ was, but obviously it was hurting Roman and Virgil wanted it gone. He hated seeing any of his friends hurt, but seeing Roman like this certainly took the cake.

Luckily, with the whole euphoria about Nico, Virgil wasn’t half as anxious as he would usually be in this scenario. Thanks, Nico. Now he could worry solely on Roman. He had one last idea, but he was unsure if it would work.

“Hey, Ro? Can-Can I hug you?” Virgil asked nervously, rubbing his thumb along Romans shoulder.

He got a hesitant nod in reply and quickly pulled Roman into a hug. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck and cried into the crook of his shoulder while Virgil rubbed his back and tried his best to not think about the snot that could be getting on his hoodie.

It took a few more minutes for Roman to calm down enough to speak, but once he was able he pulled away from Virgil and sat back against the couch.

“Sorry.” He muttered, furiously rubbing his eyes as he spoke. “That wasn’t a very princley thing to do.”

“Hey, no, it’s totally fine.” Virgil reassured, hand going back to Roman’s shoulder. The creative side smiled a little bit. “I’m happy that you trust me enough to be vulnerable around me.”

Roman rolled his eyes playfully.

“Where’s all this emotionally intelligent stuff coming from?” He smirked.

“I’m a lot smarter than you idiots give me credit for.” Virgil replied. Roman laughed. Virgil smiled. He missed Romans real laugh. He hadn’t heard it in quite a while. The thought saddened his smile a little. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Roman act like himself in months.

“Emo? You spaced out on me.” Roman said with a forced smile, pulling Virgil from his thoughts.

“Sorry. Just thinking. How long has... this been building up?” He asked. Roman dropped his eyes.

“Not long at all! It’s just a little slip up Virgil, I’m sure I’ll be back to my confident, happy, self soon.”

The lie was bitter on Virgil’s tongue.

“Roman.” He warned. Roman deflated. He pulls his knees to his chest.

“Honestly? A long time. I don’t remember when this stupid feeling started. It was just... easier to ignore back then.” Virgil’s heart dropped. “I think Janus made it worse.” Roman balled his hands into fists.

“You were there for the beginning. In Selfishness vs Selflessness. He was so... flattering. No one else was like that. He complimented me, he listened to what I had to say... I didn’t even mind all that much when Patton got a little upset that I was agreeing with him. I thought I was doing the right thing y’know? I thought it would be like you all over again.” Romans hands fell open. He sounded tired. Like he’d been mad and upset for so long he didn’t feel it anymore.

“I thought, since last time I didn’t like you at first and they got mad at me for it, I’d try liking Deceit off the bat. Everyone got mad at me about that too. Plus he didn’t mean any of the nice things he said about me. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to be listened to, he wanted to be right. I get that.”

Virgil listened attentively as Roman continued.

“Then... then the Redux happened.” Roman blinked back tears. “I-I thought that if I always agree with Patton, there’s no way I could be wrong, right? And at first it was working, Patton even asked for my opinion on something! Then Janus showed up again. I was still a little upset from the last time we saw him, he was manipulating me for god sake, but he didn’t apologize or even bat an eye at my existence. It was so... belittling.”

Virgil felt hot anger build up in his stomach. Janus had done all that shit to Roman and Patton was willing to just fucking listen to him and accept him?!

“I continued to stick by Patton’s side through the rest of the argument, but of course, it’s me, so I chose the wrong side again! And it’s all my fault because I’m so stupid and useless!” Roman exclaimed, his breath picking up as his hands moved into his hair, tugging slightly. Virgil just stared, dumbfounded.

“Then-Then Janus... he said ‘Oh Roman, thank god you don’t have a moustache, otherwise I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is.’” Roman sniffled, taking a moment to steady his breathing. “And he’s right, isn’t he? That I’m just like Remus. There’s no right or wrong and we were separated all those years ago for nothing. _Nothing_ , Virgil!”

Roman barely made it to the end of the story before he was crying again.

“I-... Oh Roman...” Virgil muttered. He was quick to pull the sobbing side into his lap, letting Roman cry into his hoodie. He gritted his teeth as he held Romans shaking form. Saying he was angry was an understatement. He was furious. He was just about ready to rip Janus’ head off. Patton’s too. Hell, he even kinda wanted to rip his own head off. He’d never been the nicest to Roman, from criticizing his work to his personality to any other little thing he could critique.

“I’m so so sorry Roman I-I can’t believe they let that happen. Let him _say_ any of that.” Virgil hissed. Roman sniffed.

“No, no, it’s not their fault. Don’t blame them, please.” Roman looked up at the anxious side with pleading eyes, his hands fisted in Virgil’s hoodie. “If I was smarter, less naive in the beginning, then none of this would’ve happened. And I also made fun of his name. I deserved it.” Roman looked guilty. Like he blamed himself. Virgil couldn’t have that.

“No! You are not sensitive, Roman, and you did _not_ deserve that! Sure, you fucked up a little, you laughed at my name too and I didn’t make a big thing of it. What Janus did was wrong, and I’m sure he didn’t mean for it to affect you this much, but it did. And you deserve an apology. You deserve one from Patton too. They treated you like shit and that isn’t okay. I know I contributed to it a little as well, and I’m sorry, I promise it stops _now_.” Virgil said, a protective tone in his voice that left no room for argument.

Roman buried his face in Virgil’s sweater to hide his smile.

“Okay.” He muttered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Roman still tucked in Virgil’s arms. It was peaceful, and Virgil felt better knowing he could help the other side.

“Hey, Ro?” Virgil finally asked.

“Yes?” Roman replied, his voice thick with the sleepiness That comes after a good cry.

“I love you.” Virgil muttered, face colouring with embarrassment.

Roman beamed.

“I love you too, Emo.”


End file.
